naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Yasuro Marakaito
Yasuro Marakaito (やすろ まらかいと, Marakaito Yasuro) is the son of the Third Suishōkage, and the Jinchūriki of the Five-Tails, Kokuō. Because of the Tailed Beast sealed inside of him, Yasuro was shunned and hated for most of his life, but people came to accept him when he started showing prowess and trained under the Third Suishōkage, Yasuro's father, himself. By the time Yasuro became the Fourth Suishōkage, almost the entire village had come to accept and care for him. He has also been deemed the cutest of all the Suishōkage's so far. Background Birth Yasuro was born in the village of Akikogakure, to the Third Suishōkage Tanzanaito Marakaito and an unknown mother. The only thing known about Yasuro's mother is that she is from the Land of Water and was a part of the Yuki Clan there. After his birth, he led a very average life up until the age of 4, when he had the Five-Tails Kokuō sealed inside of him. Sealing of the Five-Tails The decision to seal the Five-Tails inside Yasuro was made by his father Tanzanaito, and is the reason the Third Suishōkage's wife left the village. It was done under the assumption that the other Hidden Village's would take advantage of Akikogakure becoming more peaceful, and in turn more vulnerable. After sealing Kokuō inside Yasuro, he found that his life changed drastically. Many people were impressed by his skill at such a young age and expected great things from him, however literally the day after Kokuō was sealed inside of him, people ignored and shunned him, now being scared of his possible power, instead of impressed by it. It wasn't until he became a genin at an age as early as 9 that people started to come to terms with his presence. Early Life Despite being the son of the Third Suishōkage, Yasuro saw no special treatment from anyone, and that only got worse as he became older, with the Five-Tails inside of him. Yasuro was very lonely after the sealing, left with no friends after the ordeal. While he still had his family's support, after years of holding on, he finally gave in and fell into depression around the age of 11, and focused all of his will into training, hoping someday someone would notice him, and give him the attention he so desperately sought after. Yasuro had tried countless times to leave Akikogakure in search of a more accepting people, but he had been stopped every time, either by his father, the Third Suishōkage, or by the village guards. He eventually befriended some of his classmates, however. Personality In the past, Yasuro was the kind of person who cared only about getting stronger and learning new jutsu, not because of any desire to become a high-ranking shinobi, but because of a desire to be noticed and appreciated. While he put on a very headstrong personality on the outside, in reality he was severely depressed, going as far as cutting himself in secret. He often treated people with respect and kindness, but once they showed signs of being scared of him he became cocky and acted as if they were below him in skill, even if they were a higher ranked ninja than he was. While Yasuro held a grudge against his father, he didn't hate him for sealing Kokuō inside of him, as he understood it was in the interest of Akikogakure, and also because his father was one of the only three people that weren't scared of him at the time. While usually remaining calm, he could often lose his temper, lashing out at people rather harshly. An example of this is when he lashed out at his partner Kinuko, after she argued with him. They argued because Yasuro had refused to speak to her for a few days, because of her referring to him as a beast due to his actions in a previous battle, which he was deeply insulted by. During Part II, Yasuro has gotten over his depression and leads a much happier life, despite still being incredibly lonely. He believes that he owes a large part of that to five people specifically; Katsumi, his parents, Deijiro and Kumiko. He has still kept up a good relationship with Kokuō, having created a brotherly bond between the two. Yasuro deals with anyone that poses as a threat to Akikogakure harshly and swiftly, refusing to let anyone harm Akikogakure, as he sees all of the Village's residents as his family. In the New Era, Yasuro has grown to become a lot more serious about his position as a Kage. Despite still putting on a very cheerful and polite personality when with others, Yasuro has shown to be bitter towards the other Hidden Villages, including Soragakure, which is led by his childhood best friend Katsumi, and has come to take measures as to prove that Akikogakure is just as strong as the other villages. Yasuro is no longer shy in anyway, and while he is very open about many things, he knows when information should be kept secret. For example, Yasuro knows that his personal bodyguard, Momo-Shi, murdered their own parents, and so he keeps them close, as to make sure Momo-Shi doesn't let out any valuable information, or desert the Village. It is possible that Yasuro will come to be like the first two Kage's of his village, but in a new sense; Instead of being ruthless through the enjoyment of killing, it is possible that he will come to be ruthless and only truly care about his own village and it's inhabitants. Appearance Despite being male, Yasuro appears to be quite feminine. He is rather tall yet slender, and has long silver hair flowing down to his waist, the colour matching that of his dark grey eyes. In Part I, in public he wears an oversized grey and purple hoodie that has sleeves too long for him, with black trousers and ninja sandals. When in battle, he wears the standard uniform of Akikogakure shinobi and a ninja bandana; an Akikogakure bandana that he keeps around his neck. Yasuro often keeps his hands behind his back when he walks, also. No matter what he is wearing, he always keeps bandages wrapped around his arms, so that no one can see that he cuts himself, and usually a mask in public. In Part II, Yasuro simply now wears a light grey kimono-shirt under his hoodie, with black trousers and ninja sandals. Over all of this, he wears a garment similar to that of past Suishōkage's: a white cape that has a purple crystal pattern around the hem, is held together by a purple rope, and has the kanji for "Fourth Suishōkage" (おうすかげ, Yondaime Suishōkage) written vertically down the back. He no longer wraps his arms in bandages, as he no longer cuts himself, nor does he try to hide the scars left behind from it anymore. Yasuro still keeps his Akikogakure bandana around his neck, and still walks with his hands behind his back. Abilities In the future, Yasuro will have a personal summon. What type of animal it will be is unknown, however since his Team Leader can summon butterflies, Yasuro will most likely be able to summon one, too. Part I Chūnin Exams Along with his partner Kinuko Shīkā and their team leader Deijiro Batafurai, Yasuro is sent to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams, in which he has the opportunity of becoming a Chuunin. He keeps himself away from everyone except for his partner Kinuko, coming off as shy. During the writing test, he finds himself unable to answer most of the questions in the test, so he uses a Crystal Shadow Clone transformed to resemble a Chūnin Exams Assistant, and sends the clone to wander. The clone observes Sakura Haruno's answers, so that Yasuro can learn them, and then leaves the room 'to go to the bathroom', but it disappears once it leaves the room. In the second stage, Yasuro enters the Forest of Death with the objective of collecting two scrolls, one of which was given to him and the other one which he had to take from another team. He was able to pass preliminary rounds, however it's unknown who he fought. He watched everyone's fights, but mostly just cared about the matches: Neji Hyūga''' vs Hinata Hyūga and Gaara vs Rock Lee, being impressed by everyone's power, except Hinata's. He did admire her resolve throughout the fight, however. When at the finals of the Chūnin Exam, it is once again unknown who Yasuro fought, and while he spent a lot of time running and forming a plan against his opponent, he eventually lost. Even though Yasuro could have won, he felt bad for his opponent, deciding that he didn't want anyone else to feel any kind of disappointment from others, even a little, as he knew what it was like for everyone to be disappointed, or feared, anyway, in you, and so he gave up in the end, claiming that he had ran out of Chakra. He went on to keep watching the other fights, but was mainly interested in the fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga. After the fight, Yasuro went to where the medical team took Neji, in hoping to talk to him, as he wanted to know more about what Neji said about the split in the Hyūga '''clan. Yasuro did this because he hoped to comfort Neji and possibly, just maybe, finally gain another friend. Konoha Crush Yasuro goes along with Naruto and Katsumi, and the three of them start fighting Gaara to stop him from harming or killing anyone else. Part II Seven Kage Summit Just a few days after returning from Konoha and becoming a Chūnin, Yasuro's father dies from unknown causes, and in Part II, two years later, he is finally called upon to become the next Suishōkage. He brings Katsumi and Aki as bodyguards, and sometime after the Summit becomes the Fourth Suishōkage of Akikogakure. While Katsumi and Aki are in Akikogakure, Katsumi is in Yasuro's bedroom, a little girl walks in. That little girl turns out to be Eiko Marakaito, Yasuro's adopted daughter. Yasuro explains to Katsumi that she was alone in Akiko, without a family, and so Yasuro had decided to take her in. New Era During the fourth era Four Crystal Guardians The Four Crystal Guardians are four Akiko shinobi that are not originally from Akikogakure. They were all in Anbu at one point, with one member, Momo-Shi, even being in Eieno at one point. The group was formed by taking the 10 most skilled ninja in Anbu and Eieno, and forcing them to battle nearly to the death. The four swordsmen who were left were Momo-Shi, Kagemori, Kanoko and Eijirō. The four of them proved to be evenly matched, and so, the Four Crystal Guardians were formed. Chūnin Exams On the way to the Chūnin Exams with his children and the Four Foreign Unshattered Crystal Swordsmen meet Katsumi, Aki, Yoru and their kids outside Konoha, where they catch up before heading into the exams. Trivia * Yasuro and Tayuya share the same birthday date and blood type * Yasuro is often just called 'Yasu' by his friends * Once again, despite being male, Yasuro also appears feminine in the sense that his voice is quite feminine in nature. He used to be nervous about this, however, and so like with Tsunade's jutsu that keeps her looking young, Yasuro decided to create a jutsu that made him sound more masculine, however he no longer uses this jutsu * When asked what he would name his son if he had one, Yasuro settled on the name Katsuyuki. Yasuro's only son is called Katsuyuki. It is similar to Katsumi, and that is no coincidence. Yasuro named his son with Katsumi in mind. This is because Yasuro thinks highly of Katsumi, and believes that without Katsumi befriending him just before the Konoha Crush, he would have let himself be killed, out of sheer loneliness and depression Quotes